The present invention relates to a door suspension system and, in particular, to an elevator car door suspension system.
The European patent application No. 0 841 286 A1 discloses an elevator car door suspension system for opening and closing elevator car doors including a linear induction motor having a pair of movable motor primaries attached to a respective door hanger of each door and a stationary motor secondary attached to a header bracket which is secured to the elevator car, and wherein the motor secondary comprises a substantially flat plate which is vertically disposed and is preferably made of a conductive metal as copper. In this system, in which the door panels are guided by separate rails, a pair of moving flexible ropes and wheels is needed to the panels moving synchronously.
A problem with an elevator car door suspension system having moving flexible ropes and wheels is that it is difficult to adjust and, thus, very expensive. Another drawback is due to stability and maintenance problems.
The present invention concerns an apparatus for suspending doors such as elevator car doors.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved door suspension system.
One of the advantages of the door suspension system according to the present invention is that it can be easily and inexpensively manufactured and easily and quickly installed.